1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nonmechanical printers and copiers and more particularly to a recording carrier transport device for use in association with side margin punched recording carrier webs to move the same past a cylindrical intermediate carrier in cooperation with the recording carrier feed assembly. p 2. Prior Art
Nonmechanical high speed printers and copiers which apply characters or images to a recording carrier by a transfer method from an intermediate carrier are known to the art. Such printers and copiers frequently work by electrostatic techniques and involve the transfer of a toner image from an intermediate carrier on which the image is formed to a recording carrier on which the image is to be printed. The recording carrier may, for example, be a paper sheet or web. In such devices means are provided for moving the recording carrier to the transfer station and withdrawing it from the transfer station when a print has been made. Such devices include both means for transporting or moving the paper and feed means for presenting it to, and withdrawing it from, the surface of the intermediate carrier. The intermediate carrier is normally a drum.
An appropriate feed assembly for presenting the recording carrier to and withdrawing it from the drum surface is shown in German Patent Application P 26 36 326.8, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 820,216, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,358, the teachings of which are herein incorporated by reference. In that construction the feed assembly includes two moving gripping arms which can present the recording carrier to the intermediate carrier and can lift the recording carrier away from the intermediate carrier while simultaneously taking up any length of recording carrier released in the process.
In order for the feed assembly to function, the recording carrier transport assembly must be disposed both upstream, (in front of) and downstream, (behind) the feed assembly. The transport assembly thus functions to feed the recording carrier in a suitable manner to the feed assembly and to thereafter remove the printed recording carrier fromm the feed assembly. Such transport devices can, for example, comprise feed tracks which are positioned both upstream and downstream of the feed assembly.